


Inventory

by Mad_Hattie_Hatter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Counting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love fenton, Money, couldn't get it out of my head, fan of the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hattie_Hatter/pseuds/Mad_Hattie_Hatter
Summary: Fans of the 1987 DuckTales will know of Fenton Crackshell's amazing counting skills.I had to make this for the 2017 version to honor the original.Or, Fenton's good at counting.





	Inventory

"Okay, interns! It's inventory day. We need to count everything so we know what we need more of." Dr. Gyro Gearloose said as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Manny the headless man horse stepped out of the elevator.

Gyro set the last box of supplies on the floor. "I would usually have a counting machine to do this for me, but it was wrecked during the Megabeaks incident." Insert pointed look at Fenton. " I've taken the liberty of moving everything out of storage to make it easier on us all."

With that, everyone took a section of boxes, a clipboard, paper, and a pen and got to work.

* * *

A little while later, the Latino duck was already finished with his section and helping the man horse with his.

**Crash**

"Ugh!" Gearloose could be heard grumbling from the other side of the room. "Great. Now I have to separate the bolts and screws, then recount them both."

Fenton walked over. "Here, Dr. Gearloose sir, let me help with that."

"No need, dummy. You'd mess up my tally. Don't worry about it and go back to helping Mann-"

"There are 682 bolts and 294 screws." The duck informed as he started separating them.

Gyro's eyes widen. "W-what? How could you possibly know that?"

"I've been told I have exceptional counting skills." Fenton said, almost like it was an everyday thing to count that many items in less than 3 seconds.

"Just… just go back to helping Manny." After Fenton was across the room again, the chicken recounted every bolt and screw.

He was amazed to find that his intern was correct.

Gyro put it out of his mind till after the inventory was done. It went noticeably faster than it ever had before.

* * *

"Fenton! Come with me. I need to test something."

"O-okay Dr. Gearloose!"

* * *

Luckily for Gyro, his employer, Scrooge McDuck was in his office today. "Mr. McDuck! I need to confirm something, but to do that, Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera needs to be in your money vault."

Scrooge looked up from his paperwork. "In me money vault? What would ye need in there for?"

"You know exactly how much money is in there, right?"

"Well, o' course! I never loose track of me money! There's exactly-"

"Apologies for cutting you off, but that's why we need in there. I want Fenton to total the amount of everything in there. He's showing a unique ability that I'd like to put to the test." Gyro explained

"Wait! You want me to count the money vault?!" The intern yelled, but was ignored.

"Hm, well I guess I can allow it this one time. But I'll be searching you both for any stolen cash after you're done!" Scrooge said as he opened the giant safe door.

"Acceptable. Ok, dummy, get to it."

Fenton looked helplessly and the two avians before sighing and climbing down the ladder.

He walked around and even dove into the money at some points. After less than 45 seconds, he was climbing back up to the landing.

Fenton took a deal breath and said. "After careful analysis and several recounts to make sure it's right, I've come to the conclusion that in this vault, there is exactly Six hundred and seven quintillion, three hundred eighty six quadrillion, nine hundred fourty seven trillion, five hundred twenty two billion dollars and thirty six cents ($607,386,947,522,000,000,000.36). Along with various gems and artifacts that I don't know the value of."

There was a moment of silence.

"How would you like to be my accountant as well?"


End file.
